Chasing Fire
by floopyrocks
Summary: Its the Olympic Winter Games and villians and heroes from the Mario and Sonic worlds have come together to play at the games. Shadow, Blaze, Luigi, and Bowser Jr. have teamed up and this is story of their journey through the games. Rated T cuz I'm wierd.
1. The Pick Off

**So yeah I'm starting a new fanfict. I was inspired while playing **_**Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games **_**so I'm doing this crossover! I hope you guys like! :3 DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own any of the characters from the Sonic series or the Mario series.**

**Kurt: She also does not own **_**Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. **_

**Me: I will be playing the game as I write this story.**

Chapter 1: The Pick Off

Shadow's POV

_Day 1_

The stadium was quiet and dark, just how I liked it. We all had come together to participate in these games, even the villans had promised to not cause any havoc. I looked to my left to see Blaze, staring straight ahead. She looked as if she was ready to pounce into action at any moment. She turned her head to me and nodded. We had promised that if either one of us got picked as team captain, we would pick the other one to join the team. I nodded back and turned my head toward the front again.

I looked down the row of various animals and humans on my side that I knew too well. There was me, Shadow, and there were several others including Blaze the cat, Tails the fox, Amy the… well… whatever she was, Silver the hedgehog, Sonic the hedgehog, Vector the alligator, Eggman the human, Knuckles the enchinada **(1)**, and even Metal Sonic had come.

Then I looked over at the other side of stadium, where ten people stood. I had caught some of their names, but not all. Apparently the tall man with the green cap that had an L on it was called Luigi and the small turtle was Bowser Jr. A camera panned around to show all of our faces.

The stadium around me suddenly erupted with roars of excitement. I looked forward again to see a small man wearing a white cap with blue spots and a blue vest and what looked to be a diaper (gross) came running in with a lit torch in his hand. He ran up to a very giant torch. He lit the bottom of the giant torch with the torch in his hands and we all watched as the flames licked up the side of the torch in a circular motion until they reached the top. The top lit up and a large flame sprang to life at the top of the giant torch. The stadium around me exploded with light and I squinted at the sudden light.

A loud microphoned voice came from out of nowhere. "Let the games begin!" The crowd roared even louder.

A parade of small tiny men (that looked a lot like the one that came running in with the torch) all wearing diapers (again: gross) walked in drumming on drums and playing trumpets. They played a marching fanfare and when they were done that voice that came from nowhere before sounded again. "Now it's time to draw four names from a hat to determine who will be the team captains! First up is… Shadow!"

I perked up at the sound of my name. I almost felt the edges of my mouth turn up into a smile but I quickly forced them back down. I waved to the crowd with one hand as I stepped forward.

"Next up is… Mario!" A short pudgy man that looked similar to Luigi but was wearing red, stepped forward on the other side and waved to the crowd.

"Then it's… Knuckles!" I looked to my far left to see the familiar red enchilada with those things on his hands step forward and wave to the crowd.

"Our final team captain is… Silver!" I again looked to my far left to watch as the silver furred hedgehog stepped forward and also waved to the crowd.

"And now it's time for our team captains to pick their teammates! Starting with Shadow!" the voice said.

My gaze swept over the 16 animals and people remaining. _I know I promised Blaze that I would pick her… but… that Luigi guy… _My eyes stopped at the tall slim man with the green cap. His eyes glimmered at me. _He looks… promising. _"I choose… Luigi!" As soon as the words came out of my mouth I regretted it. I knew what would happen if someone else chose Blaze to be on their team and I wasn't looking forward to it.

As Mario, Knuckles, and Silver all choose their teammates (thankfully none of them had chosen Blaze yet) it was my turn to choose again. I chose Blaze, to avoid the lecture I would get from her if someone else chose her.

Then when it was my turn to choose again. I chose Bowser Jr. He was feisty and had loads of energy. I wasn't really listening when the other team captains had chosen their teammates so I had no idea what we were up against.

I named our team Shadow Blaze, because it contained both mine and Blaze's names.

The Olympic Winter Games had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

**1- did I spell that right?**

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I hope you like it! :3 Please R&amp;R! <strong>

**-Floopy, Luke, and Kurt.**


	2. Starting Out

**So Here is chapter 2! :3 enjoy!**

**Kurt: floopyrocks does not own the Mario and Sonic characters or games.**

Chapter 2: Starting Out

Shadow POV

We were at our living quarters. We had two rooms. "Well, 'captain' it's your choice. Who's going to room with who?" Blaze asked as she set down a large purple duffel bag.

I looked at her, then at Luigi and Bowser Jr. "Uh, I guess Luigi and Bowser Jr. can room together and uh… Blaze you can room with me since we don't have any other girls."

Blaze scoffed and picked up her purple duffel bag again and started walking toward one of the doors to the rooms. "Better get some privacy," she muttered. Before following her I glanced at Luigi and Bowser Jr. They were giving each other death looks.

I frowned. "You guys better not kill each other," I grumbled as I straightened the strap of my own black duffel bag on my shoulder.

Luigi looked away as he grabbed his bag. "I won't. As long as he doesn't pull any tricks."

Bowser Jr. smirked as he grabbed his orange bag with green straps. "I'll try my hardest!" They walked through the door on the left and I watched them go. I heavily sighed and after they had gone and walked through the door that Blaze had walked through earlier.

The room was very large in both height, length, and width. There were two Queen sized beds and both had four cushy pillows and yellow and green comforters that matched the walls. Blaze's purple duffel was already on one of the beds and it had been left open. The walls were yellow and the windows had dark green curtains covering them for privacy. There was one window that looked out over the frozen landscape of snow and a large flat screen TV stood against a wall in front of the two beds. A dark green door with a shiny knob opened next to me and Blaze walked out of the bathroom wearing purple striped pajamas.

She shrugged her shoulders innocently. "What? I took the opportunity while you were gone to have some privacy. We've got to get to bed soon anyways. We're waking up at 6:00 AM you know!"

My eyes looked at the clock that was on a table in the middle of the two beds. _7:56 PM _it read. "Its only 8 PM," I told her as I walked over to the other bed that Blaze hadn't claimed.

"Training starts tomorrow and we need a good rest," Blaze replied. She pulled her duffel off of her bed and placed it on the ground. Then she hopped into her bed, pulled the covers over her and flicked off the light next to her bed. "Good night."

This was going to be a long 16 days.

* * *

><p><em>Day 2<em>

Someone was shaking my shoulder, hard. "Wake up Shadow! Do you WANT to miss breakfast?" It was Blaze.

My eyes flew open and I quickly sat up. I rubbed my head in confusion. "What time is it?"

Blaze put her hands on her hips. "Already past breakfast. Lucky for you I grabbed you a piece of bread. Bobsleigh training is in twenty minutes. Be downstairs in five."

She tossed a single slice of toast at me, then stormed out. It took a couple minutes before I realized what Blaze had told me. I jumped out of my bed and started getting ready.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV<span>

Shadow flew down the stairs in a flurry of feet. Blaze, Luigi, and Bowser Jr. were all waiting in the lobby and Blaze smiled when Shadow got there. "You made it!"

Shadow ran his gloved hand through his black fur on the back of his head. "Wouldn't miss it," he replied.

"We were just talking to our managers."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Blaze stepped to the side to reveal a small yellow rabbit and one of those tiny men at the ceremony the day before. "Our managers."

The small yellow rabbit smiled at Shadow and waved to him. "Hi Shadow!" she greeted excitedly.

Shadow held his head in his hands. "Help me."

* * *

><p><span>Shadow's POV<span>

The car stopped at a large building. "We're here!" the tiny man who was driving who's name I learned was Toad said.

We all filed out of the car and into the building. We received our bobsleigh and got in position. "I'll sit first, Luigi second, Blaze third, and Bowser Jr. you're last."

Bowser Jr. groaned and I shot him a glare. He immediately quieted down. According to Cream and Toad we had to collect 20 coins to be able to pass training.

We collected about 26 coins, giving me small hope that we might be able to do this.

* * *

><p>Then we went to Whistler Creek and completed the Alpine Downhill Skiing training, but just barely. Blaze didn't leap off at the end of the slide at the right time, she tumbled down in a mass of flying snow.<p>

"What was that?" I taunted.

She glared at me, fire dancing in her eyes. "I lost my footing."

"Did you?"

She glared at me again. "Yes. I did." She turned around and started making her way back up the hill via stairs.

"I thought I was the captain?" I called after her.

"You are," she called back. "Just not at this moment."

We all went through it again, despite my protests. And this time Blaze went farther than all of us.

After training she smirked. "Just lost my footing," she repeated. And I watched as jumped back into the black car that was transporting us back to our living quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I hope you liked it! :3 <strong>

**-Floopy, Luke, and Kurt**


End file.
